When You Say Nothing at All
by The Daughter of santan
Summary: summery inside sequel to I love you please forgive me. Songfic oneshot.


When You Say Nothing at All

Disclaimer: Don't own the show, characters or song they all belong to their respected owners.

Author: The Daughter of Santan

Pairing: Gabby (Gibbs, Abby)

Spoiler: Ravenous, Blood bath, Hiatus I and II, Escaped, Witch Hunt, Cover Story, Leap of Faith, Borderland, The Spider and the Fly

Rating T.

Song: When you say nothing at all Ronan Keating or any one else that sings the song.

Summary: Sequel to I Love You, Please Forgive Me. Set right after the first ended and is seen through both Abby and Gibbs' eyes. The sequel tells how they came to be.

A/N: Due to the numerous reviews and hits I received and the couple asking for a sequel. Mentions of several episodes I have watched and will use in my story.

* * *

** It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart**

The sound of deep breathing filled the rather big bedroom. For the two people on the bed it didn't matter. A slender young woman was pressed up against the chest of a handsome man with silver hair who had a strong arm wrapped around her thin waist. The man, one Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs seemed to be sound asleep after several rounds of love making with the beautiful woman who was wide awake thinking over their personal and work relationship.

Abigail 'Abby' Scuito let her small slender hand gently run over the larger hand that was placed high on her stomach but below her breasts thinking over their relationships both personal and work related.

* * *

** Without saying a word, you can light up the dark Try as I may I could never explain, What I hear when you don't say a thing.**

"There's no way I've been working in here all day." With that being said Abby quickly scampered into her office, as Gibbs seemed to have left the lab.

But with her attention occupied with his gift, he stepped back in her lab to watch her reaction. A large beautiful smile seemed to over take her whole face as she read his card that invited her over to his house for a belated pre-birthday dinner and her open his gift which was a brand new black fleece blanket with tiny little skulls on it.

Arriving at Gibbs' house later that night, walking in side, her nose was assaulted by something that smelled really good. "Hey Abbs, in the kitchen." Gibbs' voice came from said room. Walking into the kitchen she seen the table was set up for two people and Gibbs was pulling out a bottle of wine from the fridge.

"Wow! You didn't this for me?" Abby gasped in shock. Gibbs turned and looked at her offering a slight smile and responded, " Consider it a belated dinner, Abby."

After dinner both Gibbs and Abby settled on the lumpy couch. Not long after Abby fell asleep on him.

** The smile on your face let's me know that you need me**

Abby sat in the corner of the elevator as Gibbs entered the place he used as a makeshift office. He slide down the wall next to her listening quietly as she told him who had given her the taser gun, mace and brass knuckles. Gibbs wrapped a strong arm around her slender shoulders as her head leaned against his chest. She couldn't help but think that while her defective lunatic ex-boyfriend was stalking her, she felt good in her friend's arms. "No one is going to hurt you, Abby." He had repeated, gently kissing her head.

After the scare at headquarters, Gibbs had taken her home with him. He was still mad at McGee for not protecting her the night before so when he got the call from DiNozzo that Mikel Mawers had been arrested he got up to tell Abby the good news but when he opened the guest bedroom she wasn't in there. Quickly racing down to the basement he flicked the light on relieved beyond relieved when he seen her drinking straight from the bottle of bourbon. She was sanding, or attempting to sand his boat mumbling to herself.

After realizing that everything wasn't her fault in the process taking a small chunk out of his boat she sat down next to him and rested her head on his strong shoulder. What happened next Gibbs would recall with a slight annoyed look on his face knowing that it wouldn't have happened when she was sober, she pulled his head down and kissed him. It wasn't one of his cheek kisses either. Reacting on instinct, he returned the kiss, easily slipping his tongue past her lips much like the sniper he was.

* * *

Abby smiled softly at the memories as she gently rolled over to place a loving kiss on her sleeping Marine sniper turned federal agent's lips and slowly fell asleep.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs opened one ice blue eye and looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms and smiled softly. With her hair slightly messed up from his fingers constantly running through it while they recovered from the lovemaking. He could tell that she wasn't sleeping mostly thinking about the past that led them to where they were. He could understand why, mostly because in the past he had dated red heads and didn't consider anyone else. That had had changed when he started to see Abby in a new light.

* * *

** There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me**

Though he was in a coma he could hear a sweet husky voice talking to him. He wanted to things one was to stay in his current condition and two, open his eyes to look at who could have such a power over him much like Shannon did.

When Abby found out about Gibbs being rushed to the hospital, she got there as quickly as she could. Telling the nurse at the station how she got there and showing the nurse her license the nurse gave her a funny look and handed it and the toy bone that had fallen out of the purse back to her and let her in. "You're a kind person." Abby informed her, clasping her hand.

Following the Director who had arrived before her they followed the unconscious Gibbs into the ER. Abby was yelling at them more than a little scared that her best friend and self appointed protector wasn't going to be okay. It was then and there she realized as Jenny tried to get her to calm down, she loved her boss, plain and simple she loved her boss.

The next morning, Abby sat by his side and gently cradled his much larger hand in both of hers she started to talk to him knowing he could hear her. Feeling a little foolish at what she planned to do, she closed her eyes and gently pressed her lips against his gashed up lips like in one of the girly flicks she watched when she was little and stilled believed that princes could be awoken with a single kiss. But it reeled no movement from her silver haired fox.

When he awoke he didn't remembered a damn thing which only made him more pissed off since apparently he could only remember the deaths of Shannon and Kelly he wanted to die right then and there. Slipping into a light sleep after shaving his head, he slowly awoke to an almost familiar voice that was low and husky with a slight hint of a southern drawl. Barely cracking his eyes open, he was met with a tall young woman wearing all black clothing looking at him in concern.

She was beautiful besides the all black clothing and weird spider web tattoo of her neck. "Hi Gibbs," She smiled a smile that he got the instinct was only for him. " I know you don't remember me so I'll just say I'm very glad you're awake and not in the coma you were in. Though the doctors and Ducky are still speculating on what caused it-" She was cut off when he asked who the hell she was. "Sorry, I'm Abby Scuito and we work together at NCIS." She explained while her hands seemed to mimic what she was saying.

It occurred to him that he understood what she was saying while she moved her hands. Since when did he know sign language? He must have learned it after ninety-one. It was then he seen this woman, Abby was trying to get his attention. "What Abbs?" He growled out annoyed. A soft gasp was her response. Then suddenly she threw herself in his arms and hugged him tightly. Flashes of her in different outfights while in a strange room with many machines and him holding a very large plastic cup in one hand and a coffee in the other. Small displays of affection like hugs and kisses on her cheek. Finally looking her in the eye, he asked the one question that had been haunting him before the explosion, " What do you mean to me Abby?" She didn't respond, only kissed his good cheek.

** The touch of your hand says you'll never leave me if whenever you fall, You say it best when you say nothing at all.**

Four months after Gibbs left Abby was trying her damnedest to make sure she stayed busy instead of going home to cry herself to sleep knowing that the man she loved had left them all and taken her heart without her permission or his knowledge. So when Gibbs entered her lab when she had he back to him she didn't realize that instead of talking to her computers, she was talking to the one and only Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Suddenly as if the light hit her, Abby turned and pulled Gibbs into a hug exclaiming, she knew that he would return only to have her belief stomped under his heel.

Gibbs had been handcuffed by Abby in her idea that he was a flight risk and wasn't about to let him 'leave' again. And when she gave him a hug, his arm had bent a in a way that he didn't know was possible and required ice that night.

After the case was solved and the really criminal was put away and a visit from Jenny, Gibbs called Abby and ordered take out. He wanted to apologize for the way he left her at the brink of tears four months ago. He needed her to clarify something's because he kept having small things come upon him when he wasn't expecting them to. Like when he was down in Mexico, he was fishing and a memory or so he thought of Abby pulling his head down to kiss him hit him so hard that he actually drop his fishing pole.

** All day long I can hear people talking out loud**

While trying to find out who kidnapped a young girl and shoot her father Gibbs had bought a Caf-Pow! For Abby and was taking it down stairs for her when he caught sight of both McGee and Dinozzo standing in her lab looking like a couple idiots. After giving them both head slaps, turned back to Abby and said, " Not bad for a blond." Gently kissing her cheek as she rambled on about something of the statistics of blonds not having a lower IQ than anyone else. He decided to get out of there before he broke rule twelve and kissed her. But why he would do such a thing was beyond him. "There's more Mr. President." She called out, knowing it would get his attention if she did so.

Abby knew that Gibbs was watching her taking the little girl around to the different desks and give out candy. She also imagined taking a little girl that looked like her and had Gibbs' ice blue eyes trick or treating dressed as either a little princess or something like that and Gibbs picking her up as she came scrambling up them grinning goofily crowing that she got candy.

** But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd**

After finding out there newest case was based on McGee's book, Gibbs could have strangled him right then and there.

He and everybody else knew that McGee had based his damn book them all. Privately he had read it out shear boredom not that he was going to tell him that. When he went down to Abby's lab she had bombarded his team about the character that was based on her and who she fell in love with. When DiNozzo and Ziva refused to say whom he quickly got her back on topic. He wasn't going to let her find out and allow her skin McGee alive though he knew she wouldn't do it.

While in the interrogation room with a suspect he knew that McGee, Ziva, and DiNozzo were discussing the book and whom they all knew 'Amy' had fallen for and the results if Abby found out about it.

When they found out about Abby being targeted, Gibbs was ready to shoot someone. And when McGee had started sprouting a bunch of BS, to stop the killer. Pulling Abby up he pulled her into a hug silently asking if she needed to stay at his place that night. When she had pulled away from him to scold McGee his arms felt empty till she returned to them and she buried her head in his strong shoulder.

** Try as they may they can never define**

When he heard the rumor thanks to DiNozzo that Abby may have been leaving but not one to believe scuttlebutt instead to hear from Abby's own lips. If she was he'd fight tooth and nail to stop her from leaving, hell even tell her a secret that he had been hiding from everyone including her. A secret that he never knew existed until then. He Leroy Jethro Gibbs loved Abby Scuito.

Watching his Abbs smack Tony in the back of the head for spreading rumors he was relieved but not showing it, he'd repay her later though he was a little annoyed everyone was bombarding her all at once. As DiNozzo walked in front of him his hand made contact with the back of his head he snapped at him for spreading scuttlebutt.

After the case was solved he left for coffee and something a little special for her. Caring the coffee in one hand and a large bouquet of black roses for Abby. With a small thank you and a hug for him she took the roses from him and followed him into the elevator.

** What's being said between your heart and mine**

Seeing Abby off to Mexico without thinking if she would discover a thing buried deep in his past connected to the murders of his first wife and daughter, Gibbs really should have gone with her. A mistake that he didn't realize would nearly cost him Abby's trust and friendship.

Gibbs sat in his basement knowing that Ducky would put everything together including the fact that he dodged polygraph tests for a reason. Why couldn't he stop Abby from figuring out that before he became an agent, he killed the son of a bitch drug dealer who killed Shannon and Kelly? The sound of heavy boots coming down the basement stairs reached his ears pulling him out of his dark thoughts. Looking toward the stairs he saw Abby.

While down in Mexico Abby had been teaching the forensics of cold case to a class of students and when the woman through the shell casing at her for her to test she didn't think it would lead her to Gibbs' sniper riffle more in shock than anything else had her going over to his house to tell him what she had found. Watching him turn to look at her with his beautiful ice blue eyes that could be as cold as the dead of winter and warm when talking to her. She really didn't want do this.

Speaking quietly she said, "Hi, Gibbs." He acknowledged her with a greeting " Can I come in?" Inwardly she winced at that as Gibbs looked at her and said she was already in. "She turned to go back up the stairs saying, "Oh, right. Okay. It was nice talking to you." Gibbs interrupted her, "Abbs, Why are you here?"

Abby came back down the stairs and looked him in the eye, "You know why I'm here. I matched the bullet in Pedro Martinez's head to your sniper rifle. You killed him. In cold blood. I mean, I know what he did, Gibbs. He killed your wife and your daughter, but Gibbs." Something flashed in his blue eyes but disappeared quickly at the mention of the most painful thing in his life to happen. "I Know." Was all he could say.

"Gibbs doesn't do things like that, or does he? Now I don't know. I don't know anything. The only thing that I do know is that I didn't find this out by accident." Abby seemed to stop herself from ranting with out Gibbs gentle warning to get back to a currant subject. " Rule Forty." He reminded her, knowing she knew all his rules by heart.

Quick as usual she informed him, "If it seems like someone is out to get you, they are. You have no idea how much I wish it was yesterday. Maybe if I could just close my eyes and open them again it will be." Gibbs watched her close her eyes and wished it too but knowing it couldn't be so. Abby opened her jade green eyes and looked dismayed.

Softly she added, "Do you realize the situation that I'm in now?" Gibbs swallowed slightly and spoke levelly, " Yeah, I know." Abby's eyes filled with tears as she spoke, " Do you understand the choice I have to make now?"

Hell he more than knew. " I know." She snapped at him, " Stop saying that!" It was his turn to growl, "What do you want me to say?" Abby pleaded, "Tell me I'm wrong! Tell me that I made a mistake with the ballistics or …" She trailed off hoping against all hope he would. But she knew he wouldn't do it. Gibbs ducked his eyes to avoid her gaze, " No. No, I can't say that." What she said next caught and held his attention. "Then tell me how much I've been like a daughter to you, and how much you love me."

Did she really think he loved her like a daughter? Hell no. The love he had for her was a type that a father should never feel for his daughter. Gibbs asked her, "Will that help?"

Abby wanted him to tell her yes he would. Even if he didn't love her the way she loved him. A form of love was better than none at all. Regaining her voice she told him, "No. What I really need to know, Gibbs, is if you're going to love me no matter what."

Turning around to avoid looking at her he weighted his options between letting her walk out and have his heart and life shattered or he could tell her what he had been dieing to tell her for the past several years.

Abby watched him turn away from her and run a hand through his silver locks. Taking that as her answer she swallowed the sob that threatened to escape from her lips. Whirling around she headed up the stairs and only made it to the really loose step when a large hand grasped the upper part of her arm causing her to turn to look at Gibbs.

Gibbs had turned to look at his Abbs and tell her what he felt inside for her. Only to watch her slowly make her way up the stairs. Not even realizing his legs were moving until he felt the soft skin of her arm under his large calloused hand. Watching her turn to look at him, Gibbs stifled a smile as he told her, " I can't tell you I love you…" Tears escape her green eyes causing mascara run down her cheeks as she tried to get him to let go of arm. "Abby, Look at me," He softly whispered in her ear. Waiting for her eyes to meet his, he continued, "Abby I can't tell you I love you like a daughter because what I feel for you is not what you feel from parent to child." "I get it, Gibbs. Let me go." Tears choked her voice as spoke. Gibbs turned her fully to look at him. " Abby I love you more than you know." With being said, he pulled against his chest and kissed her deeply and passionately wrapping his arms around her thin frame.

Abby was shocked to say the least. She wasn't expecting him to tell her he loved her as she loved him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back fully. When oxygen became needed Gibbs slowly released her lips with much regret. "Gibbs…" Abby's voice was shallowly as he smiled and peppered small kisses on her face and neck. " I love you too." This caused him to look into her eyes and smile softly as he kissed her again and picked her up, carrying her up to his room kicking the door shut he lowered his beautiful burden in the center of the bed. Whispering he loved her, he set out to show her just how much.

**The smile on your face let's me know that you need me, There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me**

Walking his Abby out to her car after the threat Alejandro Rivera made against her, he had pulled her into the elevator after the slippery bastard had left he told her to go to his house straight after she left work. Whispering an 'I love you' to each they kissed and exited the elevator to their respected work areas. Ducky rushed up to them and showed them the Día de los Muertos doll he had found on his windshield. Abby pulled away from Gibbs and showed them the one on her car. She looked at Jethro after she gave herself to call by his name in fear.

That night Gibbs stayed wide-awake with his gun at the ready to protect everyone in his house. Abby stayed up with him talking knowing that if whatever happened he would protect her.

Witnessing Alejandro shoot and kill his own sister mistaking her to be him was a quiet relief knowing his past was buried and his future with his second chance at love, Abby, was secured. "Its over." He whispered rolling onto his back with Abby splayed across his chest and her head over his heart. "Yes it is, handsome." She agreed, sleep over coming her. Smiling a soft smile, he whispered he loved her and joined her the realm of dreams.

* * *

Smiling, Gibbs leaned up on the arm Abby's head was resting on and bent over her and kissed her on the lips and laid back down drawing even closer to his heart and body. Whispering, "I love you Abby." Once more he joined her in sleep silently vowing that he would do everything in his power to protect Abby and if it would be his children.

** The touch of you hand say that you'll catch me wherever I fall You sat it best when you say nothing at all**

**

* * *

**

Shout out go to:

martha potter

STLFAN

mercy

teacher

krissa

Kris Morene

That had to be the longest piece I've ever done since I first joined FanFiction. I guess you could consider it an early 18th birthday present from me since it's done on the 11th and my B-Day is the 13th. Go figure. Anyway sorry if it doesn't make much sense to anybody I did it through what I thought would be their eyes. Please read and review.


End file.
